


Love is War || IwaOi

by naruto_gaymaki



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Comedy, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto_gaymaki/pseuds/naruto_gaymaki
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, Oikawa Tooru, quien, a su vez, no imagina un mundo sin el amor de su vida, Iwa-chan.Pero aún sabiendo eso, y estando conscientes de que el otro corresponde sus sentimientos, ellos jamás se confesaran.Porque el que se enamora pierde y a ninguno de los dos les gusta perder.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Love is War || IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> AU HAIKYUU; Ligeramente basado en Kaguya-sama: Love is war. (Ligeramente porque nunca he visto el anime ni el manga, entonces solo me base en la idea de dos personas enamoradas mutuamente que esperan a que el otro se confiese primero, pero eso lo desarrollare a mi manera, ni idea como ocurra en la idea original)

“¡Iwaizumi es el mejor!” exclamo una pequeña agarrándose del brazo del menor para jalarlo junto a ella, “Deberías jugar a las escondidas en nuestro equipo, eres muy hábil” dijo e Iwaizumi asintió.  
No le desagradaba para nada jugar a las escondidas, después de todo, había esperado muchísimo para su primer día de primaria, solo porque estaba harto de jugar en la soledad de su patio. Ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas para Iwaizumi, el pequeño estaba rodeado de niños de su misma edad. Lo único que le molestaba, aparte de esas mentadas matemáticas, era que las personas a su alrededor quisieran estar pegadas, a su cuerpo.  
Iwaizumi no era fanático del contacto físico en absoluto.  
“Solo hazte para allá” dijo al fin Iwaizumi cuando la chiquilla dio señales de no querer dejarlo en paz. Ella le miro con molestia, inflo sus mejillas tanto como pudo y luego le enseño la lengua para después salir corriendo por ahí. “¿Ah?” claramente Iwaizumi quedo totalmente confundido.  
Pero al menos su bendito brazo era libre.  
Observo el gran patio trasero que tenían los alumnos de todos los grados para jugar cómodamente y su pecho se lleno de felicidad nuevamente.   
¡Por fin estaba en la primaria!  
Era capaz entonces de hacer un montón de amigos para jugar todo el tiempo y aunque, la tarea resultara ser un problema al igual que las demás materias, Iwaizumi estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, ya que, en 6 años, era la primera vez que Iwaizumi era capaz de convivir con otras personas.   
En el preescolar Iwaizumi había corrido con la suerte de que su pierna estuviera rota, luego de trepar un árbol, lo suficientemente alto como para que un infante de 4 años se cayera, su piecito resbalo del tronco y antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar, Iwaizumi se encontraba en el suelo con un dolor inmenso en su pierna.   
Entonces los doctores habían dicho un montón de cosas que, ciertamente, Iwaizumi no entendía por completo, lo siguiente que supo fue que no podría seguir asistiendo al kínder gracias a una incapacidad que su madre logro obtener del hospital. Para un niño tan hiperactivo como Iwaizumi era altamente peligroso que estuviera solo, rodeado de otros niños, que al igual que él, podrían querer jugar cosas riesgosas, las cuales harían que la recuperación de su pierna fuera incluso más lenta. Iwaizumi tuvo que estudiar el preescolar con una maestra particular. Y era una adulta sumamente seria y aburrida.   
Cuando Iwaizumi miraba por la ventana podía crear un mundo lleno de aventuras y diversión en su cabeza, pero al volver a la realidad, se daba cuenta que solo tenía frente a él un montón de coditos que debían darle forma a un dibujo para celebrar el día de las madres.  
¡Aburrido!  
Sin embargo, todo eso quedo atrás.   
Totalmente feliz, Iwaizumi se encargo de recorrer cada espacio del enorme colegio del que ahora era parte, como un alumno activo.  
Iwaizumi llego hasta un montón de arbustos porque estaba seguro de que algo se movía entre ellos.  
Se acerco con temor, pero también dispuesto a enfrentar al demonio come niños que estuviera ahí escondido, esperando a que alguno de los idiotas de sus compañeros se acercara.  
Todo estaría bien porque Iwaizumi Hajime no era un idiota.  
O al menos eso creía.  
“¡Te tengo!” grito. Saltando encima del pequeño bultito que ahora estaba bajo su cuerpo.  
Iwaizumi iba a darle con su pistola de agua, apunto a la cara del demonio, oh, se detuvo por completo.   
El demonio no era más que un niño.  
Un niño demasiado bonito.  
Entonces del demonio niño sonrió.  
Y esa fue, probablemente la razón por la que Iwaizumi Hajime cayo, completamente enamorado del demonio niño Oikawa Tooru.

[………….]

Kyotani mordió bruscamente el sándwich que hasta hace unos segundos permanecía en sus manos, Yahaba le miró con un gesto de asco y cuando estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario mordaz para atacar a su amigo, regañándole por sus horribles modales al tragar -porque claro, eso no se podía considerar comer-, Kyotani se levanto de un salto en su asiento y luego apunto a Iwaizumi con su dedo índice.  
\- ¡Tengamos un duelo!   
Iwaizumi apenas y despego la mirada de su almuerzo, miro al que osaba a retarlo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Y eso hizo que el recién teñido hirviera en coraje. Aunque bueno, Kyotani siempre estaba hirviendo, era demasiado intenso.  
\- Kyotani deberías dejar que Iwaizumi-san termine su comida tranquilamente- dijo Yahaba.  
\- Después de comer ese sándwich, siento que puedo derrotarlo- explico Kyotani.  
\- Veamos que tan cierto es eso.  
Yahaba creyó que tanto su senpai como su amigo, los dos, eran unos salvajes.  
El rumor corrió por toda la cafetería y obviamente, la mayoría del alumnado masculino corrió hacía la mesa donde los dos tendrían su duelo, no se perderían por nada del mundo a los dos alumnos más fuertes compitiendo entre sí. Las chicas también estaban ahí, aparte de deleitarse con los brazos fuertes y grandes de sus compañeros, la razón principal eran las apuestas; ganaban dinero fácil apostando con hombres tontos.  
El rumor llego a todas partes, los oídos de Oikawa incluidos.  
El castaño llego hasta donde el montón de alumnos se acababan de reunir y con desgano miro a sus compañeros de equipo preparándose para otro de sus usuales duelos de “vencidas”.  
Así que, haciendo uso de su cercanía a los dos chicos, Oikawa se hizo paso entre todas las personas que estaban ahí, estorbando su camino.  
\- Otra vez harán esa tontería- dijo Oikawa una vez estuvo con ellos dos. Yahaba miro emocionado el capitán del equipo de Volibol, ¡Por fin alguien con cerebro! – pero si pierdes Iwa-chan, me debes un almuerzo- Yahaba pensó que quizá, al final, él era el único cuerdo.

Iwaizumi y Kyotani acababan de darse las manos. Estaban a punto de comenzar cuando Iwaizumi levanto su mirada hacía Oikawa, le miro de esa forma altanera y agresiva, que el castaño tanto odiaba como amaba, dependiendo en la situación que fuera usada. Así que ahora mismo…Oikawa la detestaba.  
\- Yo nunca pierdo Tooru.  
Tss. Oikawa chasqueo su lengua y sonrió molesto.  
Y en efecto, Iwaizumi tampoco perdió esta vez.  
En menos de 1 minuto, Kyotani estaba mordiendo el polvo.  
Todos alrededor tuvieron distintas reacciones.  
Iwaizumi alzo un puño, en señal de alegría y luego se puso de pie. Su almuerzo ya estaba frío así que no tenía caso seguirlo comiendo, aparte que después de aquella reconfortante victoria, ya no tenía apetito. Los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse nuevamente e Iwaizumi tomo la bandeja de su comida para ponerla en el comedor.  
Al pasar por un lado de Oikawa se detuvo a su lado.  
Y cerca de su oído le dijo: - ¿Lo ves? Yo nunca voy a perder.  
El moreno se alejo caminando como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies.  
Si el mundo se redujera a una persona, ese probablemente sería Oikawa y en efecto, él ya estaba a sus pies.  
\- Maldito Iwaizumi, ya vendrá la mía- dijo entre dientes, un poquito feliz, porque nunca se desaprovechaban las cercanías que el otro le daba para provocarlo.  
\- Así que tu también quieres retar a Iwaizumi-san- dijo Kyotani, que desde quien sabe cuanto estaba a su lado, observando también a Iwaizumi.  
\- ¿Eh? Ah…sí.  
\- No tienes oportunidad- dijo seriamente.  
Ahora que lo veía de esa forma, Oikawa creía que en realidad el apodo de Perro loco- chan, le quedaba de maravilla a Kyotani porque, de hecho, su perfil era muy similar al de un can. Hasta casi podía imaginarlo olfateando a su alrededor para medir el peligro.  
\- Claro que si- aseguro Oikawa- tengo un as bajo la manga.  
\- En las vencidas no existen atajos- explico Kyotani- Todo se reduce a fuerza bruta.  
\- Mmm… puede que tengas razón perro loco-chan, pero… Yo soy Oikawa ¿Recuerdas?  
Ese olfateo del que Oikawa hablo hizo aparición cuando todos los sentidos de Kyotani le alertaron que, el idiota frente él, ahora era peligroso.  
\- Además- agrego Oikawa- obviamente hablamos de cosas distintas.  
\- Mmm- gruño Kyotani, aún sin fiarse del todo.  
\- Vamos Kyotani tenemos clase en 10 minutos- Yahaba apreció tras de ellos, arrastrando a su amigo con él, antes de que también se metiera en problemas con Oikawa.

Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perder, pensó Oikawa, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Ya viste a Oikawa senpai?   
\- Si, da miedo.  
\- Hasta se ve feo.  
Un grupito de chicas murmuraba alrededor.  
Oikawa recordó que estaba en público, así que guardo la compostura, ya podría verse tan aterrador como quisiera en su habitación. Frente a los demás tenía una reputación que no podía manchar. Así que de inmediato volteo hacía las chicas de otros grados y les sonrió, tan amigablemente como pudo.  
Ellas le regresaron una mirada fea y se fueron de ahí.  
Ah, había olvidado que, aunque tuviera muchas fans, también estaban sus haters.  
Ser Oikawa Tooru era tan difícil. Pobrecito de mí, lloriqueo mentalmente.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé usar mucho ao3, porque siempre he leído fics aquí pero jamás he subido uno, anteriormente subí un os pero ps namamessss no sé como seguir subiendo capítulos y eso JAJAJJ luego investigo, si alguien lee esto espero les guste !! y les dejo mi wattpad, donde subo más fics pero aquí por lo pronto solo subire este hasta que sepa como vergas usarlo lmao
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/XB00KMAN


End file.
